The Rookie
by theexpert31
Summary: A cop gets in way over his head. this my first Fic EVER. so be gentle. took this from a roleplay site I have Ficx the prose in the late chapters. NOW COMPLETE
1. this is how it went down

My name Is Jack McMurphy. I am a black male 22. I live in Liberty  
  
City or should I say I survive in Liberty City. Living is really not  
  
the correct word for it. I'm knew to here. I thought I Clean up this  
  
town but I see that nearly Impossible. I'm still a Rookie but I now  
  
know fear. This town is insane. it drive by every day and the people  
  
seem to be arm with Tanks and missiles. This is not a Town I thought  
  
it would be  
  
Currently, I'm in a Shoot out in the bank. Fires breaking out all  
  
Over the bank. Two Cops lay dead the sprinkles making a River of  
  
Blood. Two Love Bird holding Uzi's and filling the place with Lead.  
  
The lovebirds name Lisa and Frank. Frank was a cock looking Italian with a long pony Tail. He wore a leather Jacket that was open to show his hairy Chest. Lisa was a hot but Psychotic little number. She had a murder record as long as her Credit care limit. They were made for each other. They both had no regard for human life. Lisa was chewing Bubble gun and wearing a Pink mini top. Her clothes were so tight it looks like it was painted on. She had a tattoo of a head on her left butt cheek. You could see it due to her short skirt. Frank pointing a Gun at the Cop  
  
Who they made pull His pants down. They laughed as they the cop wept and prayed in front of them. I wanted to stop him but I was frozen in place. My hear was beating so fast that I thought I would explode. My hands were shaking and I held on to the Gun for dear life. I was behind the counter. I knew I couldn't take them both. I only had on Bullet in my gun. I could only hope they wouldn't see me. I felt cowardly and sick to my stomach. I took all my will power not to barf right then and there  
  
Lisa- make the piggy Oink Franky make him Oink  
  
Frank- you heard her Pig. Oink  
  
Cop- Oink oink  
  
Lisa- Blast Him Franky  
  
Frank Shot the Cop  
  
I only had one Bullet and I had to make it count. The Couple  
  
kiss each other. I got up from Behind the counter. Their lips were  
  
locked. I pulled my gun out and what seem like Slow motion and Fired.  
  
The Bullet Went trough the back of the girl's head and into the Guys  
  
Forehead. I could see a look of shock in the guy's eyes as he drop  
  
Slowly to the Ground  
  
A remaining Cop came out and looked at the girls face. The cops name was Tony  
  
Tony- Jack you have to get the hell out of Town  
  
Jack- why  
  
Cop 2- this guy you killed is a Crime bosses Daughter. He rich. Ounce  
  
He put out an award for you all of Liberty City going to want you dead  
  
Jack- I cold get protection  
  
Cop 2- there is no protecting you Jack you have to leave  
  
Jack- But Tony  
  
Tony- if you don't get out of here your going to be dead. You can't go to the cops or the media he owns all of them. You have to Run Jack. You have to Run like hell 


	2. going Crazy

I stood up all night pacing back and fourth. I knew I was told to leave town but I couldn't. The city couldn't really be like this. I mean I was a cop. They couldn't kill that easy. They had to be some law in this town. I had a gun at my side at all time. Every little creak made me Jump. I laughed at myself and thought to many movies. They may not even know where I was. I turn on the T.V. and decided to watch something. I turned it on with the remote and kicked my feet up  
  
  
  
TV  
  
Announce voice- Two men both with Tragedies. Two men both with run in with Law. Two men who had there  
  
wive Die. Two MEN determine to find the killers at Any Cost. OJ Simpson and Robert Black in MEN ON A  
  
MISSION  
  
Chief- admit OJ you're not a Cop. Get off the Case  
  
OJ- I don't care. I will find The real killer and I will find him even If I have to search ever dam Golf Course  
  
Blake- You can Take that to the bank  
  
Announcer Voice- They are being Hunted by Two derange Cops Marcia Clark and Darndin  
  
Marcia- Dammit they Escape  
  
Dardin- Yea but we will Find Them  
  
Marchia- umm yea  
  
Dardin- Soooooo You want to umm make out  
  
Marchia - Why Not. Can We Do Mandingo Slave and unfaithful mats Wife  
  
Dardin- Don't See why not  
  
Announcer Voice- They drive Around in the Denver Bronco looking for clues. Ever Time they think they have a  
  
lead to prove there innocence another wall comes up  
  
OJ- Dammit Our only witness Got Shot. Where were You Blake  
  
Blake- Sorry. Crap, I'm an idiot I went to get a drink of water. damm You Water. You Aqua misttress.Damm you  
  
how long will You taunt me  
  
OJ- Don't Worry Tomorrow another Day  
  
Blake- Yea that's the name of that tune  
  
Click  
  
  
  
Annocer Voice- What happen When a Harcore Rapper have to take care of Six Orphan white kids from, Beveraly  
  
hill. Well what happesn is Hillariy  
  
Dr Dre- Yo Yo Daddy Home My lil Honbkey bitches  
  
Tim was the 7 year old son and her was Sad and teard up  
  
Dre Dre bent down to face him  
  
Dr Dre- (in a soft voice) What wrong lil Cracker  
  
Tim- Nothing I'm sad  
  
Dre- You want a hit of This Blunt  
  
Tim- hmmmmmm naaa not right now  
  
Dre- ok more cronic for me Then...... Shiiiiiiiit. It aint no Thing. So what trouble You. Give me the 411  
  
Tim- This Bully been Picking on me  
  
Dre- @#%$ that all. You were crying like a little bitch over that  
  
Dre Grabbed out his Glock Nine  
  
Later  
  
Bully- Ohhhhhhh God please dont shot me ohhhhhhhhh god  
  
Tim- Yea who Got the juice now Bitch  
  
Dre- Thats my nigga  
  
  
  
I then heard a noise a cut off the TV.  
  
I walked into the kitchen with the ground. Suddenly I felt something on my neck. A Thug was waiting behind the kitchen door with a wire. He had it wrapped around my neck. I could feel it cutting into my skin as I lifted it from the air. My gun drops on the ground. I tried grabbing the wire to pull it off but it was getting to tight. I couldn't breath  
  
Thug- message from Luigi Pig  
  
  
  
I head butted him with the back of my head breaking his nose. The man fails back into a wall but still Held onto me. My face was turning Blue as my legs kicked franticly in the air like a child. I saw the glass window. It was to the cabinet. I reach out my arm as he was choking me. I slam a fist into the cabinet cutting myself. I grabbed a shard of Glass and held it. A jammed the Glass into the Thug's eyes. The Thug did a herdious scream and Drop me. I was gasping for air. I saw my Gun and went for it. A Held it in my hand but the Thug kicked me hard in the ribs. The gun flew down the Room and under the couch. I saw the Thug. He looked to be 6.4. He looked pissed. The glass was still in his eyes and bleeding down his face. He picked me up like a doll and chucked me across the room. I slammed into some break. I thought I broke a rib. I was on the floor by the sink. The Thug ran at me with a baseball bat. This seems to be standard issue in Liberty City. I nailed him hard in the nuts. Then while he was in Pain I grab his arms and Stuff it in the trash compactor of the sink and Turn it not. I hear the sound of snapping bones as the Thug Scream. I took the bat and slammed into the Thug spine repeatedly and then his head. The Thug laid dead on the ground. 3 days ago. I never killed a person. Today I killed 3. I grab the gun put it in my coat pocket. I took the keys and decided to get in my car. I walked out to my car and was about to get in. This is when I heard Classical music coming from outside the Garage. I held the Gun out and open a garage  
  
I saw two men sitting in a sport car eating pizza. The both had machine Guns and surprise look. They saw me covered in Blood and holding a bloody baseball bat and a gun. I knew they didn't have time to reach for there guns. They were wearing the same clothes that the Thug was wearing. They much of been his ride. They looked at me for a moment. And then each other. The one spoke  
  
Man- Would it Help I we said we were sor.  
  
Bang Bang  
  
I shot them in the head. The glass shattered. I pulled them out of the Car and took it. Their weapons were still in the car. I Change the channel to 80's flash back. The song Burning Down the house was playing. I look into the glove compartment and saw some 100's dropped out. The car was going at least 90 down the road. I stop at the Red light. My heart was shaking  
  
A saw a Jamaicin with a baseball bat  
  
Jamaican- you you're the guy who capped Luigi Daughter. They were looking for you. Get out of the car.  
  
He went for his weapon. I took out my Gun and shot him in the neck. The other yardages went crazy. There was one in front of me  
  
Rasta- you're a dead moon  
  
I slam the pedal and The Car Rode over his body crushing him under me. I stuck the machine Gun out and was firing at ever Jamaican with a gun that was coming after me.  
  
The Phone rang. I picked it up  
  
On the other End- Did You, kill the cop  
  
It was Luigi  
  
Luigi- I ask you a question  
  
Jack- There dead. Do not come after me again. I'm trough-playing mar Nice Guys  
  
Luigi- I met a lot of stupid cops but your.  
  
Jack- Send all of liberty city after me if you have to. I don't care anymore but I swear to God I will watch this town burn before I give you the satisfaction of getting me. I just wanted a clean city but you guys wouldn't give that to me. The old rules won't fly so  
  
I'm playing by some new rules. If you order someone after me, again I will kill you.  
  
I then hang up the phone 


	3. killer

Author note (sorry I been late my computer was broken. Also changing the scriot formant by request)  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe what had been going on the past couple of hours. I use to be a clean-cut cop and now blood was on my hands. It was the blood of the Guilty but it was blood nonetheless. I can still see them. I could still see the bullet ripping trough the skin of the people I killed. The sound was hideous. It resemble what you hear when you stab meat.  
  
I didn't know what to do or who to trust. I knew it was no way out of Liberty City. I knew that Lurigi boys were waiting for me arm to the teeth. I could see some of them on top of building holding guns. They were probably at toll Booth at Liberty City. I had killed his most beloved daughter the price on my head was a million. In a city where people would kill their own mother for 50 cents that was a death sentence. My only hope was to kill him before he killed me. I had to get dirty and bloody. I had to forget the rules and what they taught me and kill him in cold blood.  
  
I sat in the Alley waiting for one of his men to do a drug deal. My guns were empty. I had no real weapons. The two men had magnums and probably and armory in their car. I knew they like to sale drugs to the other gangs women. Get them fucked up so they wont look as good as other and maybe have sex with the girl by offering them a free hit. I could hear them talking. "Yea so he was all crying like a little sissy. Big 6-foot black guy wetting himself in front of me. I thought I would drop my weapon I was laughing so hard. I blew the Fuckers head off man." The man with greasy hair laughed.  
  
It wasn't even a laughed in sounded like a sick twisted cough. His laughter was deep and loud. The hooker by him looks no more then 16. She was probably a run away who thought she come to Liberty City for adventure. She looked beat. Her arms were covered with needle marks. I saw my reflection in a shiny glass bottle. My skin had dried blood on it. I took the bottle in hand and held it. I look trough the garbage and was about to make my move. I saw an empty can of beans. The top was sharp. You surprise how innovative you can get when you have to kill someone. Their backs were turn. One of them was walking away with a woman. He had a green Jacket. I ran behind them and chuck the bottle at the one with the green Jacket. The bottle cracked across his skull. I came behind the one with Greasy hair and grabbed him. I took the can cap and slit his throat with it with one move. I had to dig it in so it can cut Deep. "You mother fucker," the one in the Jacket scream as he Pulled out his piece. I use the greasy hair one as a shield and pulled out his gun. Two bullets shot in the greasy hair's gut. The hooker screamed as I pushed the man who throat I cut into the man. I pulled out the piece I just took and shot at the one in the jacket. The bullet flew catching him in the head. The blood splatter all over the hooker  
  
"You sick twisted bastard you killed them" the hooker went to attack me with he fist. She slaps me across the face. I grab her by the hair and slam her into the car. I pointed at the gun and was about to pull the trigger. She lay there crying. I stop myself. I felt sick to my stomach at what I was about to do. The greasy hair one was holding his neck to stop it from bleeding. "You a dead man" he mutters in coughs of blood. I walked over to him and pointed. I unloaded a full clip into his body killing Him. "ohhhh my God" The hooker screamed. I took the money from their pocket and chucked a wad of 100's at her "Get the hell out of this city" I said. I took his car and drove off 


	4. it gets worst

I waited in an Alley as a car pulled up. It Stops in front of me. My police partner Tony comes out and huge me. "Jeesh Jack you look like Shit" Tony says. I smile "I feel like shit, Thanks for helping me. I didn't know who else to turn to," I said. "Where partner Jack your like a son to me. I will all ways help you. You sure about taking theses guys on" he ask "I have no choice its them or me" I said. Tony sighed  
  
"This going to get real bloody. Their ways to leave the city" He said. "They will follow me Tony you know that. This is the only way. You have the weapons I ask for?" I said. "Yea and whole Armory in the Trunk" Tony got behind me as we open the Trunk. The Trunk was empty. "Where the weapons Tony I asked my partner. I felt stab in my back. I looked at it and it was a syringe needle. "What the hell" I scream. I felt dizzy. The world was spending. "Just a little Smack to calm you down" He said holding a gun on me. I felt my heart drop into my gut. "Come Jack. I tried to warn you. Cops cant be trusted remember. Where all brought off even me. You can make a lot of money. Tried to save you. You should of escape why you could. You had to go on the notion that some how the law would win in the end. So sad. It was a time when he might of left well enough an alone. Cut his lost but you had to go and keep killing his men. That ruins his reputation. He can't have that. A cop killing a hood is a biggest insult. Namely rookies. Tsk tsk Jack you know better then that" He said. I went to swing at him but heard a click of his gun. I stopped. "now now Jack lets not do something that will ruin our friendship." He said, "Why don't you just shut the fuck up and kill me?" I said "Wish I could but they want to make an example out of you to any cops that forget their place" He said and then he clocked me on the head. I fail out into darkness.  
  
I woke up in a basement. I saw a furnace burning. I saw Tony and another guy waiting for me to get up. The guy next to Toby was big. "Look at sleepy beauty" the big man laughed. My arms were tied to a chair and so was my chest. I could still move my hands and fingers. I was kicked hard in the face. Blood trickled in my mouth as a brass knuckle slammed against my face reputedly tearing my skin. The drugs filled my body messing with my mind  
  
The room started to twist and turn. My inside felt like it was be twisted in and out and sweat cascaded down my face like a waterfall. Mt whole body was red with a fiery burning sensation. My whole body felt like it was betraying me and becoming something in a long list of things that turn on me. It wanted to kill me, it wanted me gone. The strain of the night and the drugs was becoming too much. I was hoping they would just kill me and get it over with but they would show too much mercy. I heard their voices, their laughter. The drug made the voice louder giving it a huge echo. The sound would slow down like movies and then speed up in fast forward. My sense of realty was being warped. I needed to get out but I was to tightly tie to the chair to do anything. The Big man enjoyed hurting me/. I never was beat so bad. Thanks to the drugs till couldn't make out his face  
  
"You a dead man, you going to die very body. They go to make an Example out of you. You hear me cop" The big man said. I started seeing his features and started to recognize him He went by the name the green dragon because he had a green dragon tattooed on his face. I saw him before in newspaper. You called him when you wanted to teach somewhat a lesson. You called him when you wanted to make a statement. He all ways made his statements. He made it to the point that even the worst people didn't want to call him. To put it bluntly in a corrupt city of Liberty city there were boogy men even in the most Jaded of heart and he was it. My mind was playing more tricks out on me. I couldn't make out all his features. The colors of the room were mixing together in some stringing tapestry. It was twirling into each other. The best way to describe it would be when you let the water out of a sink and you get that little twirl inside  
  
The Green Dragon punches me across the face. Blood splatter across the floor. "You think you can take me on. You want to fight me don't you? You think you can possible fight me you stupid fag. I will cut you up and spit you out. The law aint nothing in this town. Your going to bleed cop. LOOK AT ME!!!" He punches me again. I looked like a truck hit me. My nose was busted in by his punch. I looked at his face. The tattoos on his face seem to be moving. It pumped like it had a life on his own. I could swear in the drug Haze that it was hissing at me. "You got blood all over my shoes cop. These are 1000 dollars shoes," He said. He took out his cigarette and Pull my Eyelid open. He tried to struggle but I couldn't stop him. He stocked it in my Fleshy Eyes socket. I screamed in horror as it burns. "Look at him screaming like a little bitch not so Tough now are you big man" The green dragon said. "Do we Really have to Do All This?" My ounce partner said. He pulled out the Gun. "Shut the Fuck up" He said pointing it in the air. He turns around to me and kicked me in the stomach knocking the chair back and me. My left eye was close do to the cigarette. The Green Dragon open up the furnace "Your going to be a roasted little piggy" The Green dragon said. I finally got a view of how black his teeth was. It was as black as coal. I muttered something so he couldn't hear it. "What did you say Cop" The green Dragon said. I mutter something again. He held his Gun on me. And lifted my face up to meet his. He then looked me in the face and said, "I ask you a question mother…." I bit down on his eye. He scream as me eye dogged deep into his eye socket. He tried pushing me off but I held on like a pit bull. I tore his eye out of his socket "What I said was eyes for and eyes motherfucker" I mutter as Spit his eyes out  
  
I head butted him crack his nose. I got on my feet that was free and rammed him in the nuts and into the open Furnace. He made a hideous sound as his Body started to burn Shocked my old partner started to try for His Gun fumbling distracted by the green dragon running around the room on fire. The fire from the green dragon cast shadows over all of us making strange figures in the shadows. I slid across the room by pushing my feet and push myself over to take the green dragon gun. My partner pointed his gun at me and was about the pull the trigger. I pulled mind first catching him in the neck. He fails down as his gun shot up in the air harmlessly. I heard people coming down. I took all my effort to sit up. The drugs were still in me. I felt the sensation of falling. The room seems to be spending. I slammed by back against the wall repeatedly breaking the Wood of the chair. I took of the ropes. The Green dragon ran toward me on fire screaming "YOU son of a bitch" I took out the gun and shot him. I went under the Stairs case and shot two men as they were going down. There was a back door. The two men bodies rolled down the step staring at me with cold eyes. One of the gangsters upstairs tossed and Grenade down. It bounces 4 times across the floor. I made a run for the door and leaped out as it exploded setting of the furnace. I found myself rolling down a grassy hill as the fire burn behind me. I looked up and saw a pent house. Two men ran out the Fire but they looked like 3 men in my drugged haze. I shot wildly trying to focus. I caught one in the head but the bullet miss the other. One bullet caught me in the arm. Luckily with the Drugs I didn't feel any pain. I shot another one and he fail down to the ground. There was a mafia car further down the hill. I ran with Bullets close behind me. The taste of Green Dragons eyeball was still on my lips. I got into the mafia Car and hotwired it. I spreader out as a Car sped toward me. I made a quick turn and it miss me and headed of the cliff down into the River. I race into oncoming traffic with two cars behind me.  
  
I held onto the Wheel as car struggle to get out of my way. The radio came on screaming, "Their blood in the City streets, to many of our Children dieing" I turn the radio off. And made a tight Turn down the alleyway. The people following me were good driver and kept up but I was a man on a mission. I hit the pedal faster and head toward the hill. It was on coming traffic. I hit a bump hard and Flew over a Supped up Thunderbird that was in a street race that happens daily in Liberty city. I had 6 second of Airtime as I flew over the car. The first car following me was so lucky. He hit the car head on going 70 miles per hours making the thunder bird scrap metal as the mafia car flipped in the air 5 times before landing on its back. The car started to burn. Two mafia men tried to get out but it was looked like it was two late. One of the passengers almost made it but the other mafia car ran him over, as he was half way out in attempt to avoid and oncoming truck. The tipped over car exploded and it rained down car parts. I cut into a parking lot as the remain mafia car continued firing me. I races up into the upper levels with the car close behind till I was on the top Roof. "END OF THE ROAD" the driver of a mafia car screamed. I saw what looked like a ramp. It was a glass window that you looked down from but I could see it could help. Both ours cars stopped. 4 mafia guys got out the car. Shooting at in to know avail because it bullet proof. They figured sooner or later the car would explode. I started to give the car a little gas. "Forget about it your on the 7th floor" a member laughed. I put it in Drive and slammed on the breaks and prayed to Got. I hit the ramp at 80 miles per hours. My car flew into the air. The people looked small under me. I could see them pointing into the air as the car flew over the heads. I think I was in the Air for 10 second as the car Flew down and landed on its wheels in a park. I survive. The car looked mess up but I was alive. The mafia men looked down in shocked. I smiled and gave them the finger and sped off. I ditch the car a stole another one. Didn't want to do it but I had to. I took the money and parked in the Alley to get my shit together and clear my head. I was bleeding. A lighter was in a glove compartment. I burn my wounds. It wasn't a permanent solution but it would last me. I saw a phone in the glove compartment. I dialed a number  
  
A voice of a guy from a radio station came on "Hello this is Chatterbox what you have to say" the DJ said. I spoke slowly and clearly "This is the cop Luirgi. You know the one you tried to kill. I killed your men and I'm going to kill you. You want me motherfucker you got to get me yourself or are you too much of a pussy to handle one Cop. Send any more men after me and their dead. I killed the Green Dragon. Your little boogieman. Your dead Luirgi DEAD." I then Hung up and rested 


	5. final battle

(Author Note some of the last action element are straight from the game so beware of spoilers. Decided to connect to the original plot)  
  
  
  
Time has pass into the next day. I manage to survive a hunted man. I was beat up and betrayed. My eye was close off and my skin was a sea of bruises. I had no regret with killing these people now. These people were scum that turns this city into a living hell Hole. The place was devoid of hope and filled with murders and rapist. If I had to burn this whole dam City down like it was Sodom and Gomorra then so be it. I knew that Luigi three top enforcer would be eating at a Pizzeria down town in a red light District near his men's I had spray painted the car with some money I had stolen. The city was on high alert. Criminals and crooked cops were looking for me. The price on my head was high. Luckily Liberty City has plenty of other troublemakers for the crooks to go after. One of Luigi men had betrayed him and joins some Asian gang or something of other. I didn't know and I didn't car. I had to take Luigi out and take him out now. This was the end. I had manage to pick up my weapons that I left in a dumpster before Tony betrayed me and had me filled with smack.  
  
I drove in a car that used to have radio speaker in the back. You were able to let down the back seat and tweak the radio that was in the trunk without opening the trunk. It was meant for people who wanted a little extra room and didn't need a back seat. The car looked like a Cadillac and was painted green. The Pizzeria was at the end of the hill that went down the road. It was at a dead end. You could either turn left or right because the Pizzeria was on the front of a fork in the road. I could see the men all the way up from the street because it looked down at the Pizzeria. There I saw 4 men. 4 of Lurigi top killers. Some of them had 100 kills each and robbery record a mile. They were stuffing their face full of meatballs. This was the gangster's hang out spot. People knew not to go in. The car shot down the road and head toward the pizzeria. It smash trough the wino killing tow of the men by smashing their bodies into the store. The remaining two top killers came to the car and started shooting it. They open the door and saw the brick on the pedal and a pole to hold the steering wheel in place. They heard breathing from the trunk. The two thugs smiled at each other, one went into the back seat and the other by the Trunk. Bullet shot trough the trunk. The other thug shot it from the back seat. They second thug open a back seat. That pulled a string that was tied to the seat, which pull a pin on a grenade that was on top of 20 grenades. He opens the trunk and stared wide eyed at a tape recorder playing my breathing sounds. He screamed "ohhhhh SHI…." Booooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmm. A Huge explosion rippled trough the road knocking over gang cars and making it rain down glass and pizza boxes. I watch from a high building as people ran out of the way rolling on the street to put them out. A hydrant was knocking. Water came down on the fire as a sound of a police ambulance was in the distance. Cops cars came driving to see what the problem was. Even liberty City cops couldn't ignore a massive fire burning trough the Red light districts. That should distract his men. Minutes later I saw gang cars coming. This was a Luigi secret drug ring. He was rumored to half 5 mill of primo stuff in the basement of the place. I started to walked down the steps and held by back against the wall  
  
A man in a black suit looked at a fire. He had shades on. "Holy crap. The boss going to be fucking piss. Holy shit the place just fucking blew up. First that hit man turn on us for that slanty eyes gangsta bitch and now this shit" he said to himself People were crowded around to see what was going on. I snuck trough the crowd. He was standing over a burnt body of one of his men. He went trough the crowd and held a gun at his back "Don't fucking move. Don't move a fucking muscle. Or I swear to god I will blow your brains out in front of everyone here. Just back of in the crowd." I said. He did as ask. I took his guns. "hmmmmm machine gun packing a lot of heat all this for little old me" I said. "Your dead. He is going to kill you man. Your so fucking dead" he said. "hmmmm then I have nothing to lose by blowing your brains out" I said "Not get moving" I said. We got in his car while his boys was still Distracted. "Drive To his club and don't try anything. Take me trough the back. We drove down the road. "What make you think you can just walk into the Club like this. He has the place well arm" He said "He unestimates me and plus you're the one that letting me in". I said hiding behind the back seat. I had taken is flake Jacket and put it on  
  
The car parked and the man in the black suit came out with me hiding behind him. He knocked on the door. They asked for a password and he gave it to him. The door open and the man in a trench coat answer. "It a fucking tra." He tried to scream but I kicked him in the back and he fail into the man with a Trench coat. I barge in with a machine gun. Shooting at them both. 5 guards tried to go for their gun not prepared for what was happening. Some were still playing pool and had cigarettes hanging out of their mouth and the stared in shock. I fire a barrage of machine guns. I got two men while they were sitting on a Chair. The ones by the pool table manage to get their guns out as I shot them full of bullets. The guy holding the pool stick body slammed against the wall as bullet tore trough his flesh. One had his paints around his ankles from taking a shit. I fired at him and sent his body flying into the Toilet. The man in the Trench coat pushed the dead man's body of him and went for two guns. I fired at him 6 times in the chest before he fails down. I saw the door being swung open. I ran and kicked it a gang member fail back. I sprung the door wide open. The sound of strip club music played as girls dance on the table. They scream in shocked as I fired the Thug he tried to sneak me. Bullet flew trough the club as I was capping the guard. The stripped ran and customer dived out of the way. They had bullet proof Jacket on so I had to shoot for the head. A tall gangster kicked over the table and shot at me. I dive out the way and slid onto the ground across the Floor. I He continued Shoot at me. Another came from the side. I fired my machine gun and it clicked empty. I ran at the one coming from the side and kneed him in the nuts. I spun him around holding him. The tall gangster fired his bullets an it hit the man I was holding black Jacket. I took out my handgun and fired the whole round before catching the tall man in the head. I pushed the man I was holding and pulled his handguns as he was falling. I took the guns out and held it on the back of his head before he was going to hit the ground. I held both at the back of his head and when it fired it bullet ricoesaid inside his head and went out both of his eyes. He fails down as the Bullet hit. His head cracked against to Floor  
  
I could feel the heat from the disco light and smell the smell of sweaty bodies and half smokes cigarette. The smell of Vodka and blood was in the air. The aroma of gun powered filled my nostrils as I hear screamed and order for my death going trough the hallways. Hookers and men with their pants caught down ran pass me as they tried to get for cover. I held tight to the two guns in my hand. The steal was cold and could feel the well-crafted leather on the handles. The gun cost more then most people made it the month. I had to admit that these were killers with style. The unmistaken sound of 1000-dollar shoes was heard. I was the familiar click click sound as the designer heels hit the Floor. I knew it belonged to some of Luigi men. They were coming for me. A bullet shot pass me catching me in the cheek and cutting some skin. My own blood Splatter in my mouth. It taste like salty metal. I could feel it all ready drying on my lips. I got the good look out the men. 4 were holding Uzi's. Luigi spare no expense when it came to his killers. They didn't care who got in their way. That shot trough innocent customers and stripper trying to catch me. I look at the bar for my salvation. I fired the gun as I ran toward it. I leaped of the bar and the hail of Bullet followed behind firing trough the bar.  
  
I saw a red hair stripper crying in the corner. She was covering her ear from the Bullet fire. The empty casing from the guns I stole Drop to the ground I pulled two guns out hidden in a leg holster. I could see the stripper was wearing a silk bra. I grabbed it off her. She scream and ran. I could see horror and tears in her eyes. I took the bra and put it in a Liquor bottler and lit it like a Fuse. I chucked it in the air and hit one of them in the face. He screamed and the 3 remaining men got out of the way of the Fire. The man I hit skin was burring off to the bone I got up and Filled two of them full with Bullet. The sprinkler system started to come down one of the men's caught me in the chest. I was sent into some glass bottles. It was like I got hit with a Sledgehammer. My flake Jacket took most of the blow but spittle of blood came out my mouth. "You dead you hear me your dead" He said firing his gun trough the air. His Gun clicked empty. I came up to shoot him But by bullet Jammed. "Fuck" I muttered. He jumped on the bar and leaped off it landing on him with my kneed. He reaches out his hands to choke me. I could feel his strong hand squeezing the life out of me. He was gritting his teeth. I punch him in the face repeatedly but he would not let go. I took my fingers and jammed it deep in his eyes. He made out a yelp as I buried my fingers into his sockets. I grab him up and slammed him trough the door. We were in a private room. Behind me was a glass window. People could pay quarters to watch the women dance in here. I could see and bottle of lotion on the table and a rag. Some one had left during a show. I could see and open door that lead trough the glass. It looks like it leads to the backstage area. I took the guy who eyes I poke and slammed his head repeatedly against the glass window. He fail trough. I took his Gun and shot him point blank in the head  
  
I slammed trough the back door. Part of the backstage was a long hallway. It looked dirty like the wall haven't been clean in years. This was the part that no one sees. I heard voices coming down the Hall. I think I heard Luigi. I ran down holding my guns expecting and arms war back here. The Hall was becoming narrow and crooked like some twisted Alice and Wonderland nightmare. I snuck up to a door and saw Luigi getting ready. He was a short man but he see to carry himself like he was 20 feet tall. Men surrounded him. He was in a hurry. He was leaving out the Door. I saw a girl standing by him. She one of Luigi top Girls. He was almost to his car. I came in with my guns drawn and grabbed the girl and held a gun to her head. "NOBODY MOVE" I screamed. Two men were at my side. Luigi was outside the door smiling. 4 men were beside him as he stood in front of his Limo  
  
"So you're the cop who been giving me all this trouble. I wish things were different. I could of sign you up. It not though. You killed my daughter the only thing in this fucked up world that I ever loved. A father should never see his daughter died. You know how it feels to know you can never see you family again. You shot her in the head. We couldn't even have and open casket. He mother cried. She never even cried when she got shot in the legs. You minus well of killed me then because I'm dead now. You think you're a hero killing a girl. The whole world knows their some nigger out their who killed your daughter The only hope now is she can looked down from heaven as I avenger her" He said "Don't kid yourself the little bitch is going to hell" I said with a smile. I know I had nothing to lose. I held a gun to the girls head still not sure if I could kill her if push came to shove. "You fucking cock sucker. HOW DARE how dare you. I will fucking tear your heart apart." He screamed. "Don't move or the girls dead. I swear I will do it," I said  
  
"Pleases baby he means it," She said, "You think I care enough about that cunt to let you get away with killing my daughter," He said. He then shot her two times in the chest. He body went limp. A bullet hit my gut. It tore trough my flake Jacket like Butter. "You're a dead man now" he said. The two Thugs pointed a gun at me "Do you got it Large said to someone in a limo.  
  
The limo open and someone was holding a power drill. He smiled. He was planning to drag this out. He walked to the car smugly. The something happens. I had noticed someone on the Roof as I was on the ground holding my wound. He looked familiar. Some guy from a prison break. Some guy who betrayed Luigi for money. Story was he was a hit man trying to raise money to get revenge on his girlfriend. During a robber he was doing with his girlfriend, she shot him and the money was stolen. He now seems to be holding a sniper rifle. I saw Luigi head explode like a watermelon. The 4 men beside him open fired up and bullet fired and was hit with bullets from the sniper rifle. This distracted the two men beside me. I pulled out my guns and shot them in the head. At the range I was at I couldn't miss. I held my wound. I staggered. There was tons of Drug money. I emptied the trashcan and put it all in a bag. I took some weapons that were on the table  
  
I ran a Door. Bullet fired at the door. The man on the roof though I was one of them. Luckily the sniper Rifle takes a bit to aim. I ran toward the Limo. The drivers were dead and I pushed them out of the car. I started to car. The guy pulled out a bazooka. "WHO the fuck is the guy," I screamed. The car shot like a bullet just and the shot miss the car and blew up half of the strip club. The Limo skidded across the street. I was bleeding all over the place. I headed down the road. He fired a machine gun at the car but I speed away going trough traffic. An Ambulance came down the road and I cut it off. I hit the breaks and came out the Limo. I held a gun at the driver "open the back doors now" I said. The Door open I leaped in. Bag still in hand. I held a gun at the doctor's head. "If you fix me you will get 3000 dollars. Trying to turn me in or shoot me and I will shoot you. Try to slip me something I will shoot you. Try to take my money and I will shoot you. Do you understand the situation?" I said. The doctors nodded "You can either be rich or dead. Your choice" I said. I was layer on the table. "Keep driving," I said "But their people back there. The man from the Roof Fire a gun and the ambulance. "You don't want to go back to that. The ambulance turn around and head down the road. The sniper man jumped in a car and head toward us. Crashing into our back. "Open the Back door" I screamed. "But …" They said "JUST DO IT"  
  
The back door open as they were driving. I saw the drivers face as he drove. I took my guns and fired at the front window. The glass shattered and he ducked. His car skidded to the wall-creating spark as it was being dragged across it. He head back toward us. I took a grenade and pulled the pin. The grenade was tossed toward him and landed trough the broken window. He jump out the car and rolled to the ground as the car exploded. He fired at us as we were leaving. The men continued to work on me  
  
  
  
Next the epilogue 


	6. The End

Epilogue  
  
The War had ended. By the end of the day blood was on my hands. I looked up in the closing night sky that brought the current on the story. My opponents were dead and buried with bullet buried in the chest. I was a murder and a thief. I still held the blood money in the suitcase as I snuck on a boat to get outside Liberty City. The sounds of liberty City scream and howled with sirens and gunfire. The city scream like a beat enrage that a victim has escape it grasp. Few people left this city alive. You were either a crook or a body bag. I was in between. The old Jack was dead. I knew that. Being near my family will cost them there live. There were still loose end to tale people to kill but I had enough. I sent my family some money. It was more then enough to live on. The money to crooks made was sickening. I only stole a bag full and it was enough to live on for the rest of my life. I listen to the radio. The crime families were taken down from the inside. They were being  
taking down by one of their own men. The corrupt city was being brought down by a very own filth that was killing it. The virus was killing himself or herself. Crime bosses dropped of like Fly. It was a bad gangster flick. They city was drench in blood and apparently I wasn't the only one causing it. There were only a few family left. Some had move to safe pastors. Maybe afterward the cops would finally take over. I didn't nor did I car. I was but a minor player. An extra in this movie of life. What I did didn't matter. It wasn't my fight, at least not anymore. The city could burn to hell. My only gripes is I couldn't save more people and I couldn't take more bastard down  
  
I would have to get a fake past port. Luckily I brought the boat men off for some money I looked up in the sky and wonder as the wind hit. The warm breeze was practically healing my scars both internal and external. I think Paris would be a nice place to live, to rest and to Forget  
  
The End  
  
How was it? Thanks for the comment people I think it will help me improve in the future. If you like it maybe Jack will return 


End file.
